


Texting Miss Granger

by Dramione84



Series: Rebus [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Thanks to Starrrnobella for the brilliant prompt: Alone; Text Message; Goodbye; "You can't tell me I don't care. I'm the one who starts the conversation every single time."





	

Draco Malfoy

**R u ok? Heard yelling earlier?  
** _19:02_

Hermione Granger

**Fine  
** _19:22_

Draco Malfoy

**Sure?  
** _19:27_

Hermione Granger

**Yes….nothing I couldn't handle  
** _19:39_

Draco Malfoy

**Want me to come over with wine? We can put the world to rights.  
** _20:05_

Hermione Granger

**I think i'd rather be alone  
** _20:45_

Hermione Granger

**But thank-you anyway  
** _20:46_

Draco Malfoy

**A parcel came for you.  
** _14:07_

Hermione Granger

**….I didn't order anything….  
** _14:20_

Draco Malfoy

**Small package. Rattles when I shake it…  
** _14:22_

Hermione Granger

**Shit! I forgot I'd even ordered that! Thanks for signing for it. Will stop by after work.  
** _14:29_

Draco Malfoy

**No worries ;)  
** _14:31_

Draco Malfoy

**Granger, leave the office. The books will still be there tomorrow ;)  
** _19:02_

Hermione Granger

**...How you know I'm still in my office?  
** _19:11_

Draco Malfoy

**...cos you told me you would stop by after work to grab this parcel!  
** _19:13_

Hermione Granger

**Shit! I did didn't I? Will be leaving as soon as I've got this finished.  
** _19:38_

Draco Malfoy

**LOL well I am going to bed. Home tomorrow from 9 if you plan on collecting this parcel!  
** _23:03_

Hermione Granger

**Sorry about last night, I lost track of time. Will collect this eve.  
** _06:29_

Draco Malfoy

**Seriously? What are you even doing awake yet? More to point, why you waking me?  
** _06:31_

Hermione Granger

**Sorry!  
** _06:42_

Draco Malfoy

**If u want someone to talk to, I'm here  
** _18:06_

Hermione Granger

**I'm fine  
** _18:19_

Draco Malfoy

**U say that so often, the word has lost meaning  
** _18:22_

Hermione Granger

**Honestly  
** _18:40_

Draco Malfoy

**If you insist  
** _18:43_

Draco Malfoy

**I hope u r ok  
** _17:49_

Hermione Granger

**Never better [sarcasm]  
** _17:58_

Draco Malfoy

**Come round if you want. I have wine.  
** _18:03_

Hermione Granger

**I might. I was going to see Ginny tonight but she has plans with Blaise.  
** _18:15_

Draco Malfoy

**Yea, I heard  
** _18:16_

Hermione Granger

**I guess I can kiss our girly nights goodbye for now  
** _18:24_

Draco Malfoy

**LOL  
** _18:26_

Draco Malfoy

**I'm here if you need me.  
** _22:06_

Hermione Granger

**You still up?  
** _23:18_

Draco Malfoy

**Sorry, fell asleep. Come over tonight if u want. Promise to stay awake!  
** _8:29_

Hermione Granger

**Maybe  
** _10:19_

Draco Malfoy

**Tell Weasel to shut it or I swear to Merlin I will hex him into oblivion.  
** _19:04_

Hermione Granger

**Sorry about that. I did tell him I had neighbours  
** _19:58_

Draco Malfoy

**Fuck the fucking neighbours. And don't you DARE apologise. It's not your fault. He's the twat.  
** _20:01_

Hermione Granger

**Sorry.  
** _20:09_

Draco Malfoy

**R U OK?  
** _21:03_

Hermione Granger

**WOT DO U CARE?  
** _21:12_

Draco Malfoy

**?  
** _21:13_

Hermione Granger

**ALL men can DO ONE  
** _21:29_

Draco Malfoy

**WHY?  
** _21:45_

Hermione Granger

**Cos none of u give a shit!  
** _21:51_

Draco Malfoy

**NO?  
** _21:54_

Hermione Granger

**NO!  
** _21:59_

Draco Malfoy

**Then why am I sending you this text message?  
** _22:06_

Draco Malfoy

**You can't tell me I don't care. I'm the one who starts the conversation every single time.  
** _22:29_

Draco Malfoy

**Granger, I care. Talk to me.  
** _22:58_

Hermione Granger

**I'm sorry. Open that wine, I'm coming over.  
** _23:03_

_._


End file.
